Previous Business PBX Programming systems can be separated into two categories: those that use menus and forms to modify a pre-defined set of standard configurations or programming templates, and those that use a complex scripting or “dial plan” coding language. The former category is what could be described as “easy to use”, but is limited with regard to flexibility. The latter category offers much more flexibility, but requires extensive training and experience to use effectively.
Additionally, previous PBX programming systems have required one-to-one association between a given PBX system and a server associated with and dedicated to that system. Accordingly, as the computational demands of a PBX system change, the server must be replaced, particularly in the instance of increasing the processing capability of the server, in order to accommodate the increased demands of the system. Such replacement is costly and requires a certain amount of down time during replacement, which is disadvantageous for operating businesses. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a telephonic processing system, such as a PBX system, that can dynamically increase the processing resources available to a given PBX system while avoiding any outage of service.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.